


What is that Mysterious Tapping Noise?

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Series: Bite sized bits of angst for Earth-2 Harrison Wells [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Earth-2 Harrison Wells is my fave, Finger guns, Flashback, Gen, Harry Needs a Hug, Mentions of Team Flash, Not Really Character Death, Sadness, Zoom - Freeform, dream - Freeform, eyyyyyy, the author doesn't know how to tag, this ain't funny, zoom is a jerk even in dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8666806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: A bit of a slice o' life kinda thing with Earth-2 Harrison Wells angst. (Set in season 2.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still in season two of the Flash, so I'd appreciate no spoilers past the episode 'King Shark,' please. :)

Harrison Wells frowned and then erased part of his equation on the board. He'd have to completely redo that _entire_ section. All because he'd done one calculation wrong. He sighed and rubbed his head. Things were going poorly. He couldn't remember the last time he'd slept. Well, actually he could. It had been a three or four days ago, but he could still recall the dream that had woken him up-

_Blue lighting flashed as a black blur whipped by, the wind generated by enormous speeds ruffling his clothes and hair. A hulking dark figure with lapis hellfire in it's inhuman eyes was holding her. His daughter. His clawed fingers wrapped around her fragile porcelain throat._

_He'd never thought he would see Jesse as fragile. His daughter was anything but. She was fiery and strong and intelligent. He'd never thought he would see a monster choking her to death before his very eyes._

_He couldn't do it anymore, "Stop please! I'll do anything!"_

_Zoom grinned, as Jesse whimpered, the stretches of black jagged fabric forming a grotesque smile where it's mouth should've been._

_His suit was a cruel nightmare mimic of the Flash's red streaking uniform that heralded hope and assured rescue in this Earth 2's Central City._

_Zoom's voice rasped, the rough use making Harrison's own throat hurt, "Anything?"_

_"Anything!"_

_"Then watch her die."_

_Jesse screamed and he ran shouting her name as he reached for his daughter. Just a little closer!_

_He was too late._

_He could only watch helplessly as the joy of his life dissolved into blue fire and ash._

_"No!"_

_He collapsed to his knees, speechless. He couldn't talk, he couldn't breath, he was suffocating. Jesse was gone. She was gone and it was his fault. If he'd helped take the Flash's speed, if he hadn't cared too much-_

_Zoom stood before him._

_He should probably worry about revenge but he couldn't bring himself to move. Jesse was gone. She was dead. He'd lost her._

_Zoom was killing him and he couldn't bring himself to care as the world dissolved into the same azure flame he knew had been the last thing Jesse had seen in her short and beloved life._

Harrison shook himself out of the memory of his nightmare. He had to get this done- it was the next step in finding Jesse. She wasn't gone yet.

He had to get her back and he couldn't afford to take a break to get some sleep. Sleep held no relief... Besides, a 'catnap' wouldn't work either. A normal sleep cycle was two hours long. If he took one for, say twenty minutes, he'd be even more irritable. That would be useless for him and it certainly wouldn't work for Ramon who had been getting more and more adamant about his attitude lately.

His _attitude_. He didn't care about his _attitude_. If he took the time to comply to their every sensibility and engage them in pleasant conversation, Jesse would be de- no, he wouldn't think about that.

He sighed and looked up continuing the problem on the board.

Cisco, who had until now, been working quietly in the opposite side of the room suddenly had the need to tap his fingers against the table. He'd found a problem in his construction of a prototype and moving his hands usually helped him concentrate.

Harrison huffed as the annoying noise started up.

_Tap tap tap tap._

He need to finish this equation.

_Tap tap tap tap._

Maybe if he held very still, Ramon would stop. Unfortunately, the noise continued.

_Tap tap tap tap._

His head hurt and he rubbed his temple again.

_Tap tap tap tap._

The tapping continued seeming to spell out his urgency.

_Jes-se Jes-se._

He growled as his hand slipped. He steeled himself, gripping his dry erase marker in a white-knuckled fist, before grinding out, " _Ramon_. I am _trying_ to concentrate."

Cisco stopped, "Geez, sorry."

Finally, _finally_ , the noise stopped and he was able to get back to work.

The silence was blissful.

Until Barry, Iris and her father, Caitlin, and (frustratingly enough) Jay, walked into the room, chatting about previous cases with meta-humans and wondering if Cisco wanted to join them for a night out.

"Oh, for the love of-!"

Harrison chucked his marker at the wall and stormed out.

He'd find a quieter place to do his calculations.

He was able to hear Iris ask quizzically, "What's wrong with him?" Her question was accompanied with the agreeing murmur or exasperated snort of everyone in the room.

Harrison broke into a run with the tapping still pounding out his daughter's name in his head.

_Jes-se Jes-se Jes-se._

 


End file.
